Secret révélé
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: House et Cameron ont un secret. Il va enfin être découvert


**Secret révélé**

Le docteur Alison Cameron venait de se réveiller, elle était de bonne humeur ce jour ci, elle savait pertinament pourquoi et cela ne la stressait pas pour le moins du monde. Elle alla s'habiller afin de se rendre au travail. L'hôpital l'avait appelé la veille disant qu'elle pourrait venir plus tard étant donné qu'elle avait travaillé pratiquement non stop depuis deux jours.

Elle était encore fatiguée mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle s'habilla rapidement. Prit non pas une mais deux tasses de café bien sérrées et quitta son domicile. Sur la route elle se sentait encore plus fatiguée et elle ne réussit pas à éviter l'arbre vers lequel elle venait de foncer.

Le docteur Grégory House venait d'arriver dans son bureau quand Forman vint lui annoncer que Cameron avait eu un accident. Il n'attendit même pas la suite qu'il se dirigea vers l'accueil, demanda la chambre de la jeune femme, il fut soulagé d'entendre la réponse de la standardiste qui lui prouvait qu'elle était vivante. Il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Elle était là, étendue sur ce lit, elle avait un bandage sur la tête, un bras dans le plâtre et une jambe cassée. House se fichait de tout ça, elle était vivante et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il s'inquiétait tout de même pour la blessure à la tête mais en regardant le dossier de la jeune femme il put voir que c'était une commotion sans grande gravité.

Il s'asseya sur le lit et lui prit la main, il lui parla tout doucement, tendrement. Si quelqu'un était entré dans cette chambre à ce moment précis, il aurait été étonné et il aurait eu des tas de questions à poser. Et à vrai dire il aurait eu raison.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient fermement marqués par la fatigue mais House s'en moquait car il aimait tant voir ses yeux.

H : Tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital, tu as eu un accident.

C : Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

H : Rien de très grave, tu as une jambe cassée, un bras fissuré et une légère commotion cérébrale. Tu vas t'en remettre

C : J'ai mal Greg

H : Je vais voir pour te donner plus de morphine

C : Non, restes encore un peu, s'il te plais

H : Je vais revenir vite, je te le promet

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, House mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet, il le montra à Cameron

H : Où est-elle ?

C : Dans mon blouson

House se dirgea vers celui ci et en sortit un petit objet, il s'approcha de Cameron, il montra à la jeune femme le contenu de sa main, deux petits anneaux d'or identiques, un pour Cameron et un pour lui. Il passa celui de Cameron au doigt de la jeune femme. Et Cameron passa celui de House.

H : Tu vois on est liés Allie, toi et moi. C'est une promesse que nous nous sommes faites il y a six mois. Unis pour la vie.

C : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache

H : Je veux juste te ramener chez nous, le reste ça m'est égal. Je reviens vite d'accord ?

C : Je t'aime Greg, reviens moi vite

H : Juré

House se dirigea vers la salle des infirmières. Il leur demanda si Cameron pouvait avoir des calmants, deux d'entres elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. House regarda les infirmières soigner la jeune femme. Quans il retourna dans la chambre, il vit qu'Alison luttait contre le sommeil

H : Allie, je suis là dors tu es épuisée

Elle n'eut besoin de rien d'autre, elle s'endormit immédiatement. Vers la fin de la journée House avait faim mais il ne voulait pas la laisser. Elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie.

C : Greg ?

H : Tu vas bien ?

C : Tu as mangé ?

H : Non, je n'ai pas faim

C : Tu oses me faire croire à moi que toi Grégory House tu n'as pas faim ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Alison se mit à rire mais cela lui faisait mal, House le vit, il lui prit la main et caressa sa joue avec amour.

H : Je ne te laisses pas Allie, jamais de la vie

C : Va manger, et reviens

H : Tu es sure de toi ?

C : Vas-y je vais dormir encore un peu, quand tu reviendras je ne serais pas encore réveillée

H : D'accord, j'y vais mais tu me fais biper si tu as besoin.

House sortit de la chambre à contre coeur, il se dirigea vers la cafetéria. Wilson rejoingnit son ami plus tard

W : Dis moi

H : Quoi ?

W : Allez, depuis quand sors tu avec Cameron ?

H : Je ne sors pas avec elle

W : Ne me mens pas tu as passé toute la journée avec elle, alors ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas avec elle...

Wilson vit la main de son meilleur ami, le doigt, l'annulaire, la bague où plutôt l'alliance

W : Tu es marié......... A Cameron ?

House ne répondait pas, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, oui il était marié à Cameron et il l'aimait plus que sa vie. Plus que tout. Il avait pris cette décision sans y réfléchir et elle avait dit oui.

W : Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis

H : J'avais peur de ta réaction, de ce que tu penserais du fait que je me marie avec elle seulement trois mois après notre première sortie.

W : Tu es heureux ?

H : Oh que oui je le suis.

W : Depuis combien de temps êtes vous mariés ?

H : Depuis six mois

W : Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte

H : J'ai agi égoistement, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, et maintenant elle est bléssée

W : C'était un accident House, elle s'est endormie au volant.

House ne put répondre car il entendit son bipper sonner. Il se leva précipitament de son siège et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cameron, Wilson le suivit. Arrivés devant la chambre ils virent qu'elle n'était plus là. House interpella une infirmière et lui demanda devant toutes les personnes présentent dans le couloir, y compris Cuddy et les membres de l'équipe de House

H : Où est-elle ? Où est ma femme ?

Inf : Elle a fait une hémoragie interne, on a du la conduire au bloc

House ne comprenait rien, elle allait bien quand il était parti, elle allait dormir. Wilson regarda son ami, il vit qu'il pleurait. Il s'approcha de lui, le conduisit dans la chambre de Cameron, le fit s'asseoir.

W : Tout va bien se passer

H : Je n'aurais pas du la laisser, je n'aurais pas du.

W : Ecoutes House, elle va s'en sortir, tu vas voir, il faut que tu y crois

H : Je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas, si jamais je la perdais je...

W : House, calmes toi.

H : J'ai besoin d'elle tu comprends, elle est toute ma vie.

Wilson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi, pas une fois. House était perdu, déboussolé, inquièt, effrayé, nerveux. Il y avait tant d'adjectif qui décrivait House en ce moment. Il pleurait encore, il ne se calmait pas. Wilson le regardait lui aussi complètement perdu car l'homme assis en face de lui ne ressemblait pas à Grégory House

House voulait aller la voir mais Wilson l'en empêchait, connaissant son ami il gênerait les médecins plus qu'autre chose, House n'insista pas, il voulait qu'elle ai toutes les chances de son côté. Il en avait besoin, il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

Sous le regard de Wilson House s'endormit sur le fauteuil, il était épuisé.

Il ne put donc pas voir sa femme revenir de la salle d'opération, dans un état stable, et moins critique qu'avant son départ.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin et eut la surprise de la voir dans la même chambre que lui

H : Alison !! Allie ma chérie.

Il était près d'elle il lui caressait les cheveux, repoussait des mèches qui cachaient ses yeux, il lui parlait avec tellement d'amour que lorsque Forman et les autres entrouvrirent la porte pour prendre de ses nouvelles ils la refermèrent pour ne pas les déranger

H : Mon ange, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Au fait les autres savent maintenant. Et tu sais quoi je m'en moque. Je t'aime Allie, je t'aime

C : Je t'aime aussi

House voyait qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés, mais elle était consciente. House était heureux.

H : Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris.

C : Juré. Greg ?

H : Oui mon ange ?

C : Tu es resté tout ce temps ici ?

H : Bien sur que oui, dès que j'ai su. Et je ne te laisserais plus jamais.

Cameron se rendormit.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle put enfin sortir de l'hôpital avec son mari, elle avait du mal à se déplacer mais House l'aidait. Ils avaient eu le droit à la réaction de surprise de tout le monde mais ça leur était égal. House ne lachait plus Cameron d'une semelle, personne ne le reconnaissait.

Cameron revint travailler deux mois après son retour chez elle. Mais House ne supportait pas de l'avoir loin de lui, il décida donc (avec son accord bien sur) de la réintégrer à son équipe. Tout se passait bien et les époux House n'avait jamais été aussi heureux


End file.
